A Little Lovin' Never Hurt Anyone
by MisterMoonyLovesYou
Summary: Hints of happenings in HBP. Mainly HG with of course, some RT. Takes place at Bill and Fleur's wedding, shortly before the trio and company will begin the search. Fluffy, indeed.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything. As for the main two couples mentioned – Ginny and Harry and Tonks and Lupin, all I have to say is – **WE'RE CANON, BABY!**

**A/N - **A random bit of fluff that I just had to get out of my system - the fluff that HBP is producing is astounding. I love it!

Harry smiled to himself as he stared at the festivities around him. Music was playing, the Weasley's large yard was decorated beautifully, and for the first time in months and months, maybe years, the people he surrounded himself with seem genuinely happy. A wedding, he believed, was exactly what the Order and the wonderful Weasley family had needed.

He understood that this would be his last Burrow visit for a long time, and while the thought saddened him, he itched with anticipation over his upcoming task and couldn't shake the feeling that he just wanted to get it the hell over with. He was no longer going to waste any time.

He was shaken out of his reveries due to a large crash behind him. He jumped, instinctively reached for his wand, when he realized it was just the Weasley twins causing commotion – Fred was roaring with laughter as George lay sprawled out on the ground, obviously having tripped over a bench on his way to get a drink – another drink.

"Way to go, dear brother, way to go! Did you see that, Harry boy? Absolutely stunning fall!" Fred continued laughing and Harry joined in, along with many of the other onlookers. "Has Tonks been teaching you the proper way to fall on your arse, then?"

"Hey!" Tonks yelled indignantly from the other side of Harry. "I have been much better with falling as of late, Fred Weasley!" Harry snorted and received a death glare from her, as well as a wink from the grinning Remus Lupin who had just walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stopped scowling just long enough to turn and look at Remus, but the scowl quickly returned when she saw the smile also on his face. "Funny, it is, Remus?"

"Of course not, dear." Remus replied instantly. Harry snorted again and Remus bit his lip, as he and Harry tried to hide their grins.

"Oy, that hurt like bloody hell." George was grunting as he stood and adjusted his clothes. Just as he righted himself, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell walked over. They took one look at the still laughing (and slightly drunk) Fred and the grass covered (and slightly drunker) George before simultaneously rolling their eyes.

"Honestly, George, I walk away for two minutes…" Katie Bell said sternly, although her slight smile gave away the humor she saw in the situation. She began to wipe the grass off of her date, giving him a whack on the head when Harry over heard him telling her that she had "missed some, right there, a little lower…"

Just then a new song began playing. "I love this song! Let's go!" Fred yelled quickly, grabbing Angelina and heading off to the join the already packed dance area. George and Katie followed, leaving Harry with Remus and Tonks.

Harry glanced back at the dance floor, his eyes scanning the area. He saw Hermione laughing at Ron's poor attempts at dancing, the drunken twins already stealing the center of attention, Molly and Arthur laughing and looking happier then he had seen them for ages, Charlie and his new girlfriend doing some sort of swing dance, and the happily married newlyweds absolutely glowing. Kingsley Shacklebolt was dipping his wife, while Hagrid took up more room than most of everyone else there put together. There was also a deluge of red haired Weasley relatives weaving in and out of those he knew. He saw everyone but the one person he was looking for.

"She's over there, Harry." Tonks said, seeing Harry's glances. She nodded towards a table over yonder, where the sole Weasley daughter was sitting by herself, smiling as she watched the dancing people. "Go ask her to dance, then."

"It's complicated, Tonks." Harry said. Tonks snorted.

"You've been hanging around this one too much. The whole 'I'm so noble' complex. Honestly." Tonks elbowed Remus in the stomach.

"Really, was that necessary, Dora?" Remus groaned as he rubbed the spot he had just hit.

"Of course." She smiled cheekily up at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned back to Harry just as a slow song began to play. "Come on, Harry – one song wont hurt."

Harry nodded nervously. "You'll be fine, Harry." Remus smiled reassuringly at him. He then took Tonk's hand. "Shall we dance, my lady?"

"We shall." Tonks led him off in the direction of the dance floor where couples were swaying to the music. Harry looked again at the beautiful red head girl who he couldn't believe took him so long to notice. He walked up to her – she was still silently observing.

"Er, hello, Ginny." Harry said. She looked up and smiled.

"Harry! Enjoying yourself?" She asked. The flower scent flooded his nose and for a second he couldn't think straight. She laughed quietly at his silence.

"Will you dance with me, Ginny?" Harry said, finally realized how stupid his silence seemed. He didn't understand why she made him so nervous still – he had dated her for Merlin's sake. He would still be dating her if it wasn't for what he had to – finish.

"Thought you'd never asked." He led her to the floor, both of them smiling at each other, and they quickly fell into step with the music. Harry breathed in the familiar scent of her hair and perfume and realized again how in her arms was one of the only places he felt comfortable. He wished he never had to leave.

"Ginny…" He began, but trailed off, not sure of what he even wanted to say.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked, pulling him closer. He shut his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"I want to ask you something, but I want you to answer honestly. Don't answer out of pity or anything. And really think about it before you answer me, okay?" He asked, his voice somewhat muffled from his face being in her hair.

She pulled away and looked at him seriously; she seemed to have forgotten they were dancing. "What is it?

"I'm…I'm not returning to Hogwarts next year."

"I know that."

"And, I know you know that I have some dangerous stuff I have to do."

"Of course I do."

"Well, after I'm done with that stuff, when I come back, when this is all done…can we…will you…?" He trailed off, wondering now whether his question would sound truly stupid.

"Wait for you?" She said softly, immediately understanding. Harry blushed and nodded. She kissed him softly. "Harry, I'll always wait for you. I always have and I always will. I'll always be here."

The heavy lead that had settled in his stomach disappeared and he felt warmth spread from his fingers to his toes.

"Thank you." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and held her close again, and the pair continued swaying to the music, oblivious to the fact that the slow song had stopped and a fast song had just begun. No one bothered them, however.

Because they all knew, that amidst the chaos of war, a little love was what they all needed most.


End file.
